Harrys and Ginnys Moment
by fayeginnybrown
Summary: Bit of Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows. Ginny is waiting for  harry and then... Only short but its my first one and i hope its good :S ...


**Fan Fiction**

Directed by book

Faye m-b

Harry's and Ginny's Moment

Ginny Weasley was lying on her bed playing with Arnold the Pygmy Puff. While lying there she was daydreaming, and thinking about the day when Gryffindor won the cup and she ran up to harry-then he kissed her! From that day everything changed. Ginny had always had a crush on Harry ever since she first heard about him – but especially when she first met him on the platform . But that was just a fantasy, but finally when she was in her second year the crush lifted and she started going out with boys when she was at Hogwarts. What she felt about harry then is different to what she feels about him now! As she lay there, she heard something odd in the distance-it was a bit like a splash-and this was a particular night because it was ever so quiet, she walked to the window but could not see anything because it was so dark and could not hear anything at all. "Anyway" She sighed and she went to get a drink. Ginny went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, she made her way to the water tap but instead she was met by harry who stood in the doorway, drenched to his hips (which must have been off the noise Ginny heard). Gazing at each other, harry looked in a sort of I-have-missed-you way to Ginny. They stared at each other in shock… after a few seconds; unconsciously Ginny dropped the glass-dazed at the thought of Harry as she moved towards him. While harry had already moved quickly towards Ginny. Chest to chest, nose to nose, lips to lips-they kissed! They had both been longing for this moment since they last seen each other. Within seconds Harrys hand was on Ginny's waist and his other stroking threw her long silky hair, and Ginny had already thrown her arms around Harry's neck. It was as if they had been taken away to a wonder land because they both longed for this moment because they truly loved each other. But it had to end, because of the noise of the glass, Ron and Hermione had come down to inspect. It was more than a surprise to see Harry and Ginny kissing then to see smashed glass. They both took an intake of breath with shock and then Hermione started to giggle while Ron looked quickly away but with that Harry and Ginny turned their heads and let go of one another. Ron was quite embarrassed and also angry but he didn't know what to feel, but Ron wasn't as embarrassed as Harry was. Ginny and Hermione stood their smiling. "Oh now, what's all the commotion!" Mrs Weasley shouted, also who had just missed them kiss by just a few seconds. "Ahh, Harry I should have known. What's happened to you, you're soaked? Oh well this is surprise, you weren't meant to be coming for another week" she exclaimed. "Go grab some towels dear, Ron get a pair of your pjs, Ginny light the fire up!" Mrs Weasley insisted "so Harry why are you here?" but harry could not get a word in edge ways, "oh yes, yes, Dumbledore of course I suspect, oh that man. Well I will make you some hot coco Harry". It was as if all the badness had gone out of the world while Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa together. Ginny held out her hand and with the softest touch, their hands clasped together like a lock. Only then did Hermione and Ron come back down. "They might be a bit big but…" Ron said shyly, "thanks" the reply came in a more awkward way. "Oh come on it wasn't as if this wasn't going to happen especially after what happened in the common room" Hermione insisted. "Well … it was just awkward, that's all". "Anyway how do you think they felt when, well you know. We kissed? And they saw that didn't they? You know what? Sometimes you can be an idiot Ron!" Ron turned to Harry and Ginny and insisted that "well just keep the" "crack" "snogging to a minimum while am around" "what you and your pillow Ron? Ha.H!" it was Fred and George who had just appirated to the living room. With a stern look form Hermione, they both stopped laugh thing. At this point Harry and Ginny had unlocked their hands from on another; Harry was waiting for it… "Snogging ay!" Fred questioned them. "Our little sister harry?" and Harry sat there not knowing what to do nor who to look at. "Only joking Harry!" George laughed "it's not like we haven't been through this before! The amount of boyfriends Ginny's had" Fred stated to him. "Oi! That's none of your business "Ginny shouted. Mrs Weasley came in "I heard you all, so I made everyone hot coco" Mrs Weasley passed Harry the coco and for a second he thought she was about to say something about him and Ginny but instead- "those coco beans jump around a lot, you' know Harry" she exclaimed – Harry was glad she said this because he couldn't bear anymore embarrassment, Especially from 'Mrs Weasley'. "Ahh that must be Author!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "He'll be happy to see, you, Harry after the week he has had" she happily told to Harry. "Right off to bed you lot. And that means your own Fred!" Everyone made their way to bed but obliviously the twins' appirated. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand as she made to get up and she looked at Harry in her usually dreamy face- which Harry thought she had- while he watched everyone go up. It was quiet; you could only hear the rustle of the wheat. Harry pulled Ginny slowly towards him as he stood up to her, then, kissed her softly on the lips "good-night" Harry whispered- they both smiled-"love you" they both said together and Ginny blushed then went to bed. "Ahh Harry. Ma 'boy! How's Dumbledore? He didn't turn up to the order on Friday" Author greeted him. "Mr Weasley, how are you?" They shook hands "Dumbledore's fine, just a bit busy, you know what he's like. Did you want to tell me something?"

The end

Thanks


End file.
